Forgive & Forget
by liz258
Summary: After the loss of a loved one, and the loss of her rock, Edward Cullen. Her best friend who left in the midst of everything. Bella Swan tries to forget those awful memories, but how are you supposed to forget them when the biggest and worst memory of all comes knocking on your doorstep? AH, Possible Lemons *TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story that I am starting. I really hope you guys like it, and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer, But I own this plot.**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

_**4 Years Ago**_

_*** "Edward, what are you saying?" I asked with a tear trickling down my cheek._

_He looked pained, "Bella, I can't stay, I have to go. I'm sorry, I love her."_

_"Please come here." He said with his arms outstretched ready for an embrace._

_"No, get away from me Edward. Just fucking go. I need you more than anything right now, but I'm not important anymore." I said as I walked away._

_But before I could totally get away I said, "But you know what the worst part is? When you you were in my exact place, I was there day and night Edward. To comfort you, to cook for you, to do things, to do fucking anything your heart desired._

_But whatever, I'm done. The one person I thought would NEVER hurt me. Well I've never been more wrong in my whole entire life. Have a fucking fantastic life with Tanya." I said with utter disgust. ***_

"Bella, please don't be mad at me." Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, why on Earth would I get mad at you?"

"Did you forget to change the tires?

I swear to God Emmett Dale McCarty Swan! I need to be somewhere tomorrow. See this is wh-." I said but before I could finish Emmett had to interrupt.

"No, I did that Bella." He said.

Confused I asked, "Well, than what is it Em?"

He was sweating bullets now, his face was contorted and nervous. I doubt I could ever really get mad at him, he's my big brother, my teddy bear. The only one I have left. Everybody's gone except Emmett. But what I would've never thought he would betray me like this.

"Edward's coming here." he said as he raised his arms to block my incoming punches.

"You bastard, how the hell could you do this to me?! AFter what he's done to not only me, but you too. He left when not only I, but his best friend needed him." I yelled as I punched Emmett with absolute fury.

My punching slowly subsided and I was now in tears.

"He left… he just went of with her. Like I was nothing Emmett. You know how bad I was when he left.

I didn't eat for weeks. I barely slept. How could you do this?" I asked wincing at the memories of that terrible day.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know that you probably hate my guts right now. But he need a place to stay, Tanya and him broke of the engagement." Emmett said, as if that would make it any better.

"So what if he needed a place to stay? What about when we needed him? Was he there? no. Well if he's here, I'm not." I said getting up from the kitchen table, grabbing my coat & car keys.

"Bella, you can't go." Emmett said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.

I glared at him and yelled, "Why not Em? Huh? Because your my big brother, because you have a say and I don't? I don't want to go through this again."

"Bella, where will you stay? There's nobody but us anymore." He replied trying to calm me.

"I don't know…" I whispered.

"Just stay, I don't want to have to worry about you. Please? For me?" Emmett asked with his puppy dog face.

That always gets me, it's not even fair. He got that from mom, that's how she got whatever she wanted from dad.

"FIne!" I snapped. "When's he going to be here?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Tomorrow Morning." He answered simply.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I had to break it off, I knew I didn't love her anymore. I don't know if I really ever did.

I immediately called Emmett. He was my best friend throughout my life.

"Emmett, I know that I have no right at all to ask a favor of you. But I have to." I said nervously into the phone.

"What, Edward." He sneered.

"Can I stay with you guys?" I asked with so much hope that possibly he would agree.

"I don't know. Bella would kill me to even mention your name, let alone let you stay here." He said with no emotion.

I cringed. "She hates me that much still?" I questioned, though the answer was quite obvious.

"More than when you first left. You have no idea what you did to her. Out of anyone, I never would've guessed that you could hurt Bells. She didn't deserve it after the accident, neither of us did." He answered coldly.

"I'm so sorry, and I know that doesn't make up for anything. But I really need this. I also want to work things out with both of you." I said.

"FIne, what time." He said with a bored tone.

Shocked, I answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"See you then, but good luck trying to get through to Bella. She barely even tells me how she feels now. Bye." And then the line went dead.

I royally screwed up everything and I 100% know that. It all started when I met Tanya. I thought It was love at first sight, but you know how that goes.

You think that person is absolutely perfect and then once you meet them, it's not so love at first sight anymore.

I met Tanya in Senior year. We dated for a couple weeks, and then we got pretty serious. I knew I was going to marry her, but it wasn't till a while later when I proposed.

But it was all a giant mistake that I would give anything to take back. I miss my old life, when almost everything was just about perfect.

I had Bella, we were best friends. And nothing got between us, nothing. That was until I became a pure idiot. I lost the best thing in my life.

I could open up to her about anything and she would never judge me. Vice Versa. I'll never forget the day I made the mistake of not running after her. I was so selfish that day, only thinking of what was best for me, not the ones around me.

I'll never make that mistake again.

I kept flipping through the radio station trying to distract myself from my thoughts. I was so anxious to go, so many reasons not to. Yet so many to at the same time.

It isn't a long drive, well to me. It's about 5-6 hours. But that's after the plane ride from N.Y.C.

Yes, I know I'm a legit clichè. Ditching my best friend for my love, and going across the country.

I must've been distracted for a while because before I knew it, I was pulling in the driveway I knew from my childhood.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

I knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps approaching the door accompanied by a beautifully familiar voice.

"Emmett, why can't you answer the door?! I'm going to be late for wo-." Bella said as she opened the door.

"Never mind, It's nobody important." She said as she slammed the door in my face.

Well, that didn't go as bad as it could've. But then again it could've gone way better. I just wish she would give me a chance.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

"Emmett, why can't you answer the door?! I'm going to be late for wo-." I said as I opened the door, to see a bronze haired jerk.

I glared and said, "Never mind, It's nobody important." and slammed the door in his pretty little face.

"Bella, you could've let him in at least." Emmett said while walking to the door.

"Yes, I could've but I didn't feel like it." I said as I plopped on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Stay here Edward while I go get your bags, Bella can you help?" Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you're not a lazy ass all day." replied Em.

I scoffed and said, "I'm not doing crap for him."

I was in the kitchen, while Emmett and him were in the living room watching a football game.

I was in the middle of making Em his favorite sandwich, when they screamed and yelled at the ref. Once I was done, I brought it over to Emmett and set it on the table in front of him with a glass of soda.

I looked at Edward and said, "Like I said, I'm not doing crap for you." and walked upstairs.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

Soon she had left for work.

I just talked to Emmett all day and caught up. But somehow we always ended up drifting back to that day.

"You have no idea how bad she was Edward." he said while shaking his head and looking at his drink. "She wouldn't eat and she barely slept. Bella was a walking skeleton. She's naturally small, but all she was, was skin and bone." he continued and put his face in his hands.

"I didn't know…" I said.

He laughed coldly and said, "How could you? You never called. Edward she cried herself to sleep for months. Bella, happy & crazy Bella, was depressed. She never left her room, except to shower and use the restroom."

He looked so pained. "Edward, sometimes she still does. You have no idea how hard that loss was for her. You fucking double whammied her in the worst of times. She's never been the same since."

"God why am I such an idiot?!" I screamed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Because you picked the wrong girl to follow." Emmett mumbled.

"It was more of a rhetorical question, but you are absolutely right." I admitted.

"I know I am. I always have been, always will be." He replied.

A couple hours later Bella had returned and went into the garage and all of a sudden I heard deafening music.

"Emm, what the hell is going on in there?" I asked confused.

HIs eyes popped, and he said, "Oh, Bella's definitely pissed. She's working out, and when she works out well you don't interrupt her. EVER. I did once and I ended up with a black eye and a broken wrist. And since you aren't her favorite person in the world, let's just say there aren't many bones she wouldn't break."

with that I shut up.

Bella had come back in an hour later and taken a shower. Me and Emmett had been watching a football game, while she was in the kitchen.

I smelt some food, so I was wondering if she was making us dinner.

She came in, set down a plate for Em and a glass of soda. Then Bella turned and glared at me.

"Like I said, I'm not doing crap for you." she sneered and walked upstairs.

When I was about to go to bed, I cleaned up downstairs and loaded the dish washer. Then I walked upstairs and I flinched at the horrid sound coming from Bella's room. She was crying. Faintly, but indeed so. I knew why. I'm the reason.

But I don't blame her.

I blame me.

I leaned against the door and said, "I'm so dearly sorry Bella, with all my heart." I knew she couldn't hear, but I just prayed that she somehow did. And with that I went into my room and went to sleep, a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

"I'm so dearly sorry Bella, with all my heart." was the last thing I heard before drifting of into exhaustion.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys like it so far! Please Review, Share, Follow and Favorite! I'm sorry it's so short, I'll make it up soon.**

**I'm doing this and Maybe, Just Maybe. I might also soon start another one, but I think it will be a vamp one. Should I do a post New moon?**

**with a twist ending or post twilight when Edward rebels but Bella and Him are just meant to be no matter what? Let me know! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like it. **

**I'm also going to try and update my other story. I am sorry for taking so long but Fanfiction wasn't loading on my laptop and I was beyond furious. So here's your chapter, enjoy (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer, But I own this plot.**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

I woke up and since it was Saturday, I got my workout gear and headed towards the garage.

But I stopped in my tracks and almost fell downstairs when I saw who was in the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot you were here." I said while carefully walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh Bella, i'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't sleep so I made some coffee." Edward explained. "Would you like some?" he asked.

I was pretty thirsty, but I still had to work out and coffee wasn't good for either of the two. "No, i'm going to work out. If Emm asks where I am, tell him the garage."

He looked disappointed that I didn't join him but then smiled and said, "Okay, I will."

I was still disgusted with Edward, for what he's done. No I won't just let him off the hook because he apologizes profusely or guilts me into it. He doesn't deserve that at all, what he deserves is to be kicked to the fucking curb.

I may seem like I'm over reacting but all in all, he left. Edward made his own damn bed so now it's time for him to lay in it. I set my ipod into the dock and started the loop of Linkin Park. Every Saturday I work out to my hearts content, especially if I am stressed. And well right now i'm pretty stressed, okay more than that but you get the point.

I kept working at the punching bag till my knuckles were almost split. I really didn't realize I let it get that far, I should really be more careful next time. But I couldn't help the fact that this was my only way of letting out my anger, because I sure as hell ain't got a boyfriend. And I can't leave without Emmett's consent, well legally I can't but I also can't just leave him. It would hurt not only him but me too. We literally had nobody left, no other family we could ask for help.

Grandma Swan had died a while back before the accident happened, we had no uncles or aunts to provide us any type of home. I didn't have any friends really, none to help me grieve. Emmett did though, he had Rosalie and Jazz. I technically had them too, but Rose and I were just acquaintances and nothing more.

Jasper and I weren't even close enough to be alone together and just talk. I had Angela, but she was at college. She is studying to be a doctor. I could always count on her, she couldn't hurt a fly. The only person I've ever truly let in was Emmett and Edward. But as you can see I don't let anyone in anymore. That's what happens when you lose a major person in your life, your rock, your only solitude leaves you and you have nobody left.

I must of lost track of time, because I hadn't even realized that my ipod had quit playing the 2 hour loop of Linkin Park about 15 minutes ago. I grabbed my water bottle, sat on the bench I had put in the garage and took a breather. I finally cooled off enough and went inside straight upstairs to take a shower. I got out of the shower and decided it was a good time to make some breakfast.

"Emmett!" I yelled, trying to see if he wanted anything. No answer, so I tried again. "Emmett Swan!" Again no answer, so I checked his room, the bathroom, my room, the living room, and the garage. He wasn't in any of the above.

I decided to go see if he left me a note in the kitchen. Sure enough the big old goofball did.

_Bells, Don't worry I didn't get kidnapped. Not that I'm a kid._

I had to laugh at that one though, because it was so false. Em was the biggest kid I have ever known. I continued reading the letter,

_Well anywho, Jazz said that his girlfriend was coming in from New York, needed a ride to pick her up from the airport and to drop her off at a hotel for now until things get situated at Jaspers. I've Never met her before, though he said she's pretty sweet. He also mentioned that she's your age, so maybe you two could talk? I don't know her surname but her first names' Mary Alice. Call her Alice, cuz Jasper said it wouldn't be pretty if you called her Mary or Mary Alice. Sorry that I didn't wake you and say goodbye because I know that's like a law in our house now._

It has been a law ever since what happened 4 years ago. Before either of us leave we always say goodbye, because we don't know if we could come back or not. Em and I do it just to be safe. I don't think either of us could bear another loss. Back to the letter, which seemed to be like an essay.

_ But I'll be back around.. umm 12:45 maybe 1:00 p.m. I'm also sorry I left you with Edward, just don't go ballistic on him please? Okay, this is too long. Ha, well see you soon, Love you lil sis._

"Love you too." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Edward said scaring the living daylights out of me for already the second time today.

"Really Edward? I swear make some noise next time." I snapped glaring at him.

"Sorry Bella, you're right I should've made some noise." he said while looking at me sheepishly.

But I knew he was just doing it to get on my good side. "Oh shut it Edward. You're just saying that so maybe I'll let you on my good side." I rolled my eyes at him.

I don't care if I was being childish because he deserved every word I had to say. He looked hurt and then that quickly changed to anger.

"You think I'd intentionally hurt you. Now?!"

"What the hell am I supposed to think? That just because your back, not even on my terms for that matter. And that I'll automatically think I can trust you again? Because if you do, you're even more delusional than I thought." I yelled now furious.

But he didn't back down, not to my surprise. I always knew he had a temper, a bad one at that too. "Bella, I didn't mean to fucking hurt you! I was in love, or so I thought. I made a wrong decision, and i'll own up to it but you can't hold it against me forever. If you were in my place you'd understand." he snarled. Edward actually snarled.

That got me, he wanted a fight? Oh I'd give him the fight of his lifetime.

"If I was in your place Edward? Huh. Funny I was and am in your place, multiply that by two. I understand completely. Don't you ever say that to me again. I was in love with somebody when something tragic happened to your family. But I handled it the responsible way, the non-selfish way. I gave him up for you, I don't know why. If I hadn't maybe I'd never have to see you again. I sure as hell don't want to."

"Riley proposed to me, did you know that?" I asked coldly.

He looked confused and stunned, "No, I didn't and I also didn't ask you to give him up for me. So you can't put that against me too!"

I laughed, not a funny laugh, not a happy laugh. A laugh when you thought something was so ridiculous it couldn't be true.

"No, you didn't have to ask me Edward. I did it because I thought you would've done the same for me. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, Riley thought I loved you. He called me slut and said I should go to fucking hell. I can't even fathom an explanation to tell you to how I felt at that moment."

"He was right when he said I loved you. Not the way I loved him, but I did love you Edward. I _did._" I said putting an emphasis on did.

I could already feel the tears coming. But that didn't stop me. "I thought I'd made the right choice. But I didn't, I let the wrong guy go." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

Edwards tough bravado broke and he looked as if he was in pain. He said, "Bella, please-." But I didn't even let him finish. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't need or want his sympathy.

"No you please, don't even. I was there day in and day out for you. I could've been with my own family, but no where was I when you needed a shoulder to cry on? Like I am now? Or when you could barely move so I made you breakfast, lunch, and dinner? I was next to you the whole time."

"I took care of myself, barely. I wanted it to end Edward. All this pain, it was too much to bear anymore. I just wanted peace. But I couldn't leave Emmett so I dealt with it. You know why? Because it was the right thing to do."

"So don't you ever say I don't understand. I gave up everything." I finished and a hard sob racked through me.

I didn't care if I broke down in front of Edward, maybe it would show what he had really done to me. I wanted to be alone, so I told Edward that I was going for a drive and to tell Emmett that I would be back sometime today or later tonight. But in all honesty I didn't know when I would be back.

But before I left, I threatened "And, don't follow me."

I had been letting all the pent up frustration, hurt and anger out the whole time I was driving. I knew I shouldn't be driving while upset, but I had to get out. I needed time to think, I just needed to get away.

I drove to a hotel in Seattle, I decided maybe it would be better if I stayed there and cooled off. I parked, grabbed my wallet, and got out. I checked into room**_ 1918_**, it was pretty cheap for a nice room.

I took a shower, ordered room service and played a movie. I just wanted to relax.

Soon I fell asleep, as I was dozing off I thought I had heard my phone buzz but was to tired to move a limb. I drifted in and out for a couple hours, plagued with short little nightmares.

I soon found peace and fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and a puffy red nose.

The next morning I woke up about 10:25 a.m. I was still fairly fatigued but I decided to just get up and get ready for the day. I took a quick shower, and changed back into my already worn clothes.

I had ordered a hotel shirt to sleep in, but I didn't have any other bottoms so I just slept in my underwear. I washed my face and examined it. I had bags under my eyes and they were bloodshot. Hmm. Not very appealing, what a lovely way to start the day I thought sarcastically.

I brushed my hair and set downstairs to go retrieve something to eat. I went into the kitchen/ buffet and got some eggs, a muffin and a cup of coffee. I went to a chair by the fireplace and started to eat alone.

When all of a sudden a pixie like girl appeared.

She looked at me with pity which set me off but then smiled and said, "I'm Alice."

My eyes immediately went wide and my mouth gaped, thankfully I had swallowed all my food. This was Jaspers girlfriend, so she was staying at this hotel? Then I remembered Emmetts note, she was indeed staying at a hotel. But what are the odds that she landed in the same exact one I had run off to? Then again, the odds were always against me.

I realized I hadn't introduced myself after she so kindly had. "HI, Alice. Erm.. I'm Bella."

"So you're Emmetts sister?" she asked while she grabbed her phone. Did she know I ran off?

"Um, ya. Did he tell you about me?" I questioned nervously.

She looked like she was contemplating something and said, "Yeah, um he told us a few things. And I'm sorry about your loss."

I nodded and thanked her quietly.

She leaned over to shake my hand and knocked over her bag. I helped her pick up the spilled items. But one caught my eye, and not for a good reason.

I saw her I.D.

_Mary Alice Cullen _

She was related to him? He had a sister? How, what?

"Alice, you're related to Edward?" I questioned in fear.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, do you know him?"

I exhaled roughly and replied, "Yup, but I wish I didn't."

"Oh. Bad history?" Alice had asked.

"You could say that. Um how are you related to him if I might ask?" I answered and asked in response.

"I'm sorry about that. And um, well he's _my brother_."

* * *

** Bum, BUm, BUM! CLIFFFYYYY! **

**Does Edward know? Will it be a surprise as well to him as it was to Bella? Well, I hoped you all enjoyed! Please Please Please REVIEW! I love it when you guys do. Share, Follow and also Favorite! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**XOXO, Liz**


End file.
